At present, a method for implementing automatic generation of a journal is to manually write a large number of journal generating rules and translation templates, and then translate user activity data recorded by an external device into text description information according to the journal generating rules and the translation templates. Normally, the user activity data may come from a variety of sources. For example, the user activity data may be data collected by a global position system (GPS) sensor, or a user call record that is recorded by a terminal itself, and the like. When sources of the user activity data are different, different rules and translating templates are used to translate the user activity data into text description information.
Therefore, when an existing method for automatically generating a journal is used to implement journal generation, the user activity data from different sources requires different rules and translation templates, and the rules and translation templates need to be written manually; as a result, when user activity data from a new source emerges, the user activity data of a new type cannot be processed by using the existing rule and translation template, which causes poor flexibility in actual use.